dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Dark Parables 15/@comment-79.114.30.237-20180421072636
Continuation...In the garden we save the rest of the princesses ( if you want one of them can be hidden in Marianna,s palace and we must save her as well) and we all have to run back to the portal because Marianna found out that we saved the princesses and she is coming for us. We all get out safely but Marianna is free and starts turning the world in stone. She has only one Cursery object and there is not another to destroy this one, is the last Cursery object in the world and there is only way to stop it. The Stag,s Crown, a magic crown that is hidden in Olesia,s castel. The secret of that room is know by the royal family and it,s heirs. The princesses, how are the true heiresses of the throne, know where the room is. We get the crown, that can be used only by royalty, and stop Marianna once and for all.The world is saved once more. The actual king and the oldest princess are falling in love. All is good. Now the back story and parables. In Olesia 300 years ago King Vladimir was a king how wished for power in the land of Barsia. He was preparing for battle and started the war between Barsia and Olesia. The war cotinue over the years and the king wished for a son to take his place as a king a general, but a daughter was born. The king was happy but he wanted a boy so he made more children. All eleven were girls. The king forced his daughters to learn combat skills and things about war but the girls wished pace and learn arts. The king didn,t listen. The girls beged their patron godess to give theme a place where they could be themselfs. The Moon Godess heared them and blessed on of their jewels to open a portal to another dimension. She told them that they can only go at night because during the day is dangeros. In this dimension Marianna was imprisond. Marianna was an ugly girl and sh was allways bulied by others. She got from Mother Goose the Silver Bells and she start takeing beauty to make herself beautiful. Once beauty taken fome something or someone it will turn in stone. She get so far that she wanted to take the GODESSES beauty. For this she was imprisoned by the Moon Godess in another dimension. In this same dimension the princesses will learn about arts and will danse like in th story, a thing all of them liked. Marianna couldn,t attack during the night when the princesses were coming as Marianne with her lamb said ,, The moonlight will be your down fall". Now the jewel that the princesses used was a special jewel. Daphne , the smallest princess of Prasino, when she was back human , was taken by a bad woman to be her and her daughter slave. She had to do a lot of work including to go to a well and take water everyday. One day an old woman asked Daphne for a bit of water. Daphne gave her water with kindness because she was a Cinderella and the woman was the Godmother before Amelia. You know the story diamonds and frogs, right? After Daphne start speaking with diamonds and the other girl with frogs Daphne ran from her wicked familie. In the forest she meet a prince. They fall in love and when Daphne express her love for the prince this jewel appeared.She married this prince from the land of Floralia ( Daphne is the grandmother of Rapunzel). Now back to the princesses .They visited the dimension every night till they father suspected them. They were locked in their room all night but their shoes were destroyed every morning and they were sleeapy. One night the the king followed them and saw what they were doing furious he destroyed the gem tapping the dancers. He adopted a boy and made him his heir but forgot to pass the secret of the room( the king had another motiv for war, he said to the people of Olesia that the Barsians killed the princesses). The princesses were trapped now during the day an Marianna start turning them to stone by takeing their beauty, only Anastasia break free after 300 years ( in that place you don,t get old). The parables in the main game are the TRAPPED DANCERS , the story of the princesses, THE JEWEL OF DAPHNE, Daphne,s story, THE BLACK BEAUTY, story of Marianna, VALARIA FOREST, the legend of the unicorns and THE STAG,S CROWN, how the crown was made. Sapphire Panda firest thank you, second a Cursey persone was needet and thired i think your right. I my mind Barsia and Olesia were separated but you are right . I wil change the story a little. Anastasia appearnce almost made the Olesians rebel against their queen Leda.